


Just an angry guy...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: They care for each other, maybe more than that.But only one of them is able to face it already…





	Just an angry guy...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but Heat and work is draining me out and only leaving energy and ideas for those shorties... -.-"  
> Still, at least i've got some words left to put them out here. ^^! (gives me hope)
> 
> No Beta, no native...  
> But hope you still enjoy. ^^

Just an angry guy… SPN FF

Always crying by himself…  
Always running when being hurt…  
Always denying what could be happiness…

Dean had always been like that.  
Eager to please and serve others, desperate to have this purpose that had been imprinted, trained and raised into him. Probably long before they had even started to be Hunters…

He was carrying the guilt of his Father, carrying the guilt for a lost mother and he was carrying the blame all on his own…  
Dean was living with the deaths like this and Sam felt pain for not getting his Brother to join back with the living…

As he looks up, Dean is gone, the bunker door shut and their home empty like the life and light had left with the other one.

\----------

It had been guilt, responsibility, a debt Sam felt he had to repay.  
But mostly it had been worry, worry about a brother who had somehow lost a/the way out…, which had Sam back in that nightmare ‘business’ and back by his difficult Brothers side.

Again on his own, and left in an empty ‘home’…

# ***

Days went by this time, sleepless nights and worried calls until Dean finally got back, walking down the stairs in that ignorant attitude of his when wanting to be left alone…

Sam waited, patiently, restless, for the Brother to walk on even ground, for the older one to allow him to look at the newly bruises, the black eye and the ripped lip.  
All of it done in a pitiful routine and with none of them ever speaking..., both men too long circling in this ‘game’ to play it any different now.

Dean looked tired, he looked exhausted and beaten up, like always when returning after one of his self loathing trips Sam wasn’t allowed at…

He didn’t complain as his sibling cleaned the bloody spots, carefully moving over that all too well known body.  
Dean didn’t make a move or joke as Sam took care…  
He didn’t spit his hateful arguments as his Brother pulled him up to get him to the room.  
And he didn’t argue as Sam layed down next to him for that night.

They never touched, never talked, never analysed any of this joined silence.  
And still, Sam felt that they, he had come a long way just to have that.  
Just to be allowed that close, that near, finally fulfilling his own found purpose...

…Because, Dean was still an angry guy denying himself happiness…

End…


End file.
